1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of object grabbing assistive devices and more specifically relates to a walking stick with a trigger mechanism system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As baby-boomers age and the numbers of seniors living longer increases, many consumers need the assistance of walking sticks or canes to provide stability, so they can continue to be get around safely and be active. A walking stick is a device used by many people to facilitate balancing while walking. Walking sticks come in many shapes and sizes, and can be sought by collectors. Some kinds of walking stick may be used by people with disabilities as a crutch. The walking stick has also historically been known to be used as a defensive or offensive weapon, and may conceal a knife or sword as in a swordstick.
Unfortunately, many younger people have the same need if they have suffered injuries playing sports or in accidents or have an illness that necessitates the use of a cane when walking. The same individuals experience additional problems when they must bend over to pick up an object from the floor or stretch to reach something up high. These individuals need a convenient “grabber” to eliminate the risk of losing their balance, falling or injuring themselves. A multi-functional walking stick is desired.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,321 to Alex Kuciauskas; U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,548 to Robert Hinca; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,714,170 to Bonee et al. This art is representative of object grabbing assistive devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a walking stick with a trigger mechanism system should be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet may operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a walking stick with a trigger mechanism system that is structured and arranged to permit a user to retrieve at least one item items from a surface without unduly bending and stretching as well as to provide walking stability to the user and to avoid the above mentioned problems.